


Reptéri Glory Hole

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airport AU Destiel, Blowjobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Dean fangirling Cas, Dean spinning Cas, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Glory Hole, Glory Hole AU Destiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Masturbation, Maszturbáció, Orális szex, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, pornósztár!Cas, reptéri alkalmazott!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas egy reptéren elveszíti a poggyászát, de szerencsére Dean segítségével előkerül, aki - történetesen - épp ott dolgozik.Mindössze egy - nem is kötelező - pici szívességet kér cserébe, amit végül megkap, mindkettejük megelégedettségére. ;) :D





	Reptéri Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Az ötlet még január elején született, de csak mára öltött valós formát. :) Csak úgy jött az ihlet, mivel a kezdete, és a vázlat meg volt, így nem kellett hozzá félálom. :D Talán, mert a SupNat szerint Castiel a Csütörtök angyala, és ma épp ilyen nap van. :)

[](https://postimages.org/)

A reptéren  
Dean izgatottan figyelte az egyik beérkezett utast. A formás, atlétikus lábait feszes farmerbe bújtatta, ami ha megfordult, megfelelően domborodott az adott helyeken.

Izmos felsőtestét póló, kockás flanell ing, és vékony fekete dzseki burkolta. Fején baseball sapkát viselt, az arca jó részét napszemüveg takarta, de ennek ellenére a mozgásáról felismerte, ahogy megpillantotta. 

Egy elég feltűnő színű, türkiz - közepes méretű - gurulós bőröndöt húzott maga után.  
Nem akarta elsőre elhinni, de Ő az! ...akit számtalan videóban látott, és a kedvence volt: Emmanuel Milton, a pornósztár.

Szóval róla beszéltek azok a hiénák! A reptérnek ugyanúgy megvoltak a maga ragadozói, és amíg nem buktak le, addig fosztogatták a csomagokat.

Pont az övét, a kedvencének a szép, puha bőr, türkiz bőröndjét akarták lenyúlni, de Dean ezt nem fogja engedni!

*

\- Értse meg, uram! Csak egy pillanatra fordultam el a bőröndömtől, amíg az automatából szerettem volna...  
\- Igen értem - vágott közbe udvariatlanul, az egyáltalán nem türelmes alkalmazott, a reklamáló ügyfélnek a szavába, unta, hogy ma már ez legalább a tizedik eset -, de ön is értse meg, egyenlőre csak annyit tehetek, hogy kitölti az esetről a nyomtatványokat, s ha megkerül a bőröndje, akkor értesítjük.  
\- Meg sem lepődnék, ha nem jutnának semmire! Remélem, némi kártérítésre számíthatok...  
\- Hogyne, amennyiben volt utasbiztosítása, illetve a légitársaság egy adott keret összegéig megtéríti az elveszett csomagok árát. Csak írja fel a tartalmát, amire emlékszik. 

Castielnek kurvára elege van a mai napból. Nem elég, hogy a gépen - bár az első osztályra váltott jegyet -, mégis egy hiba folytán a turista osztályra kényszerült.

Hosszas vita után sikerült az első osztályra bekerülnie, de egy tolakodó, homofób (latens/tagadó homoszexuális) seggfej mellé került úgy, hogy a végén, már bánta, amiért ragaszkodott a business class-hoz.

Aki, amikor már szálltak le a repülőről, még a fenekét le is tapizta. Mikor végre a reptéren volt, kiderült, hogy nem várja senki, és ezek után még a csomagját is elvesztette. Ráadásul az alkalmazott, akinél panaszt tett, láthatóan flegmán állt az egész eseményhez, pedig neki ez fontos lett volna. 

Ugyan az okmányai, és a pénztárcája nála maradt, viszont semmi váltóruhája nem akadt, a filofaxa csomó fontos infóval szintén elveszett, és a fényképezője is.

Pedig ezt a testvérétől kapta, mielőtt végleg eltűnt volna. Sosem tudta meg, hogy valójában mi történt, egyik nap nem jött haza, és soha semmi életjelet nem adott aztán.

Érzelmi értéke volt számára annak a fényképezőgépnek.  
Kezdett kissé kiborulni, és tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad, de muszáj volt innia egy kicsit. Végül ír kávé mellett döntött, és mellé rendelt egy kis palack orange-t is. Jól tette. Ugyanis az ír kávéban több volt az alkohol, mint a kávé. 

Ahogy itta, fokozatosan hígította fel, a narancslével. Lehet, hogy furcsának tűnik, de határozottan nem volt rossz így az íze. S bár megtette az óvintézkedéseket, mégis érezte, hogy az ital a fejébe száll. 

Épp azon morfondírozott, hogy ideje a dupla nullás helyiséget felkeresnie, amikor meglepetésére a hangosbemondón hívták.

*

\- Kérlek, Charlie! Tedd meg ezt nekem! Életbevágó! - könyörgött Dean - Ő az életem szerelme... bármit kérhetsz ezek után, de most ide kell hívnod Őt, hogy átvegye ezt a borítékot!  
\- Oké! Viszont később hallani akarom az egész sztorit! És... tartozol eggyel, ne feledd!

Dean vigyorogva bólint, és szájától leolvasható, ahogy távolodik, a hangtalan köszönöm. Charlie megköszörüli a torkát, majd beleszól a mikrofonba:  
\- Mr. Emmanuel Milton, kérjük fáradjon az információs pulthoz. Üzenete érkezett. Ismétlem: Mr. Emmanuel Milton, egy borítékot kapott, amelyet átvehet az információnál.

*

Castiel nem érti. Miért ezen a néven keresik, és főleg, ki lenne az? Mindenesetre többet fog megtudni, ha utána jár a dolognak, plusz, jobb ha siet, mert sürgetni kezdi a természet.

Az infó pultnál egy nevetős, vörös hajú lány fogadta, a névtáblája szerint: Charlie.  
\- Helló, Charlie! Én vagyok Emmanuel Milton... de nem tudja ki hagyott itt erre a nevemre üzenetet? - ekkor még halkabbra fogta a hangját - Ez egy művész név. Nincs róla hivatalos papírom, így nem tudom igazolni, hogy én, én vagyok.  
\- Semmi baj, Mr...  
\- Castiel Novak... szólítson csak Casnek.  
\- Oké, Cas. A barátom, hagyott nálam egy fontosnak tűnő levelet, és megesketett, hogy átadom, úgyhogy itt van, tessék.  
\- Köszönöm - válaszolta, és izgatottan bontotta fel, majd olvasni kezdte.

"Heya, Angel!  
Te ugyan nem ismersz engem, de én Téged igen. Itt dolgozom a reptéren, és meghallottam, mikor azt tervezték "egyesek", hogy elrabolják a csomagodat. Nem hagyhattam, ezért én előbb eltüntettem, mint ők. DE vissza akarom Neked adni! A borítékban van egy személyzeti mosdó kártya, azzal be tudsz jutni, ahova az utasok egyébként nem, csak kövesd a falak mentén a zöld nyilakat, s ott találod, a folyosó végén, balra. Menj a legutolsó boxba, és ott lesz a csomagod. Csak kérlek, ne vedd ki a nagyobb bőröndből, amíg itt vagy, mert másodszorra nem biztos, hogy meg tudnám a cuccod menteni.  
U.i.: Ha igazán hálás akarsz lenni, elég annyit tenned, hogy a fülke oldalfalán lévő Glory Hole-ba átdugod hozzám a csodás farkad, és én örömmel leápolom, amennyiben engeded, és akarod.  
Legnagyobb Rajongód:  
Dean Winchester"

Belenézett a borítékba. Valóban benne volt egy személyzeti kártya a mosdókhoz, és egy névjegy is, amin az airport srác száma szerepelt. Egy szívecske is rá volt rajzolva a névjegyre, s a telefonszám mellé ezt írta: Hátha... 

Nem jellemző rá, hogy ily módon lépjen kapcsolatba bármilyen rajongójával, de Dean nagy szívességet tett neki, ennyi kivételt talán megengedhet. 

Elindult a megadott irányba, és meg is találta a kérdéses helyiséget. Kivette a kártyát, végig húzta az ellenőrző panelen, majd belépett. Elment az utolsó boxig, majd benyitott. Tényleg ott volt egy nagyobb bőrönd, mint az övé. Kinyitotta, s megtalálta benne a sajátját, sértetlenül. Nagyot sóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

\- Hála az égnek... na és persze neked, Dean, hogy meg van a csomagom! A bátyámtól kapott fényképezőt, sohasem tudnám pótolni!  
\- Örülök, hogy segítettem, Emmanuel... - jött a válasz, telt, izgalmas, mély hangon, némi délies lejtéssel, a mellette lévő fülkéből.  
\- Az igazi nevem: Castiel. Megérdemled, hogy tudd. Nagyon nagy szívességet tettél... és bár nem szokásom senkinek, még rajongóknak sem így tenni, de veled kivételt teszek.  
\- Megtisztelő tőled, Cas!  
\- Nézd, kicsit várnod kell... elintézem a dolgom, és máris a tied vagyok. Némileg felhígítottam az ír kávém, ezért amúgy is szükséges volt ide jönnöm - hallatszott enyhe zavar a hangjában.  
Rendben, semmi gond - érkezett a válasz.

Kigombolta a nadrágját, letolta térden alul, majd az ülőkére ült. Személyzeti wc lévén nem aggódott a tisztaság miatt, látszott, hogy csilli-villi minden. Miután végzett, elővett egy intim törlőt, és megtörölte magát. Kissé zavartan köszörülte a torkát, de mivel a slicce úgyis nyitva volt, és Dean valóban komoly segítséget nyújtott neki, nem akart hálátlannak tűnni. Így tehát rövid habozás után áttolta a farkát a glory hole-on, amire reakcióként egy vágytól terhes nyögést kapott.  
\- Istenem, annyira gyönyörű a farkad, még szebb, mint a filmeken! - mormogta Dean, majd akcióba lépett. 

Cas érzi a srác kezét, ahogy előbb végigsimít rajta könnyed érintéssel, fel le siklik a kéz a szerszámán, de viszonylag gyorsan keményebb fogásra vált, majd később szinte kiugrik a bőréből, ahogy a fiú forró szája a bránere köré csomagolódik.  
\- Óh, te jó ég, Dean! - kiáltotta Cas, ahogy a buja száj hőségét megérezte.

Dean belead mindent, amit csak eddig tanult, mert azt akarja, hogy Cas örökké emlékezzen erre, akkor is, ha két napos izomlázat kap az állkapcsában. Ahogyan szopja, és teljesen elmerül a tevékenységében, hallja: a túloldalon partnere élés levegőket vesz. Mialatt csinálja, jobb kezével lenyúlva a saját öröméről is gondoskodik, hiszen amikor a szép pénisz a lyukban megjelent, ő is lecsúsztatta a cipzárját.

Dean egyre jobban tudatában van az állkapocs izmainak, de nincs az a pénz, hogy emiatt abba hagyná, amit most éppen művel. A lehető legmélyebben szívja le a torkára a farkat, persze közben vigyáznia kell, nehogy emiatt a fejét beverje a box falába. Úgy kényezteti ezt a szép, és különleges farkat, nyalja és szopja, mintha nem lenne holnap. A szemei becsukódnak, ahogy a golyókat a tenyerébe fogja, szinte csészét alkotva kezéből körülöttük, és imádattal gördítette, simogatta őket. A szíve hevesen ver, és ha netán most halna meg, ő egyértelműen kibékülne ezzel a lehetőséggel.

Nyögés, lihegés, és elfojtott káromkodás a jutalma. Lehet, hogy nagyképűen hangzik, de tudja: amit csinál, azt jól csinálja, sőt! Tudja, már mindketten közel vannak a végéhez. Még pár mozdulat, és Cas elfojtott sírással folyik le a torkán, ő pedig minden cseppet mohón lenyel. Hihetetlen egy dolog, de mintha halvány méz ízt érezne a spermán.

Az egész bránert tisztára nyalja, a srác pedig lassan végig futtatja a száján a farkát, ami egyfajta megköszönése az eddigieknek. Élvezi az érzést. Miután a szépséges családi ékszer magára hagyja, akkor fordít gondot saját magára, hogy mindent megtisztítson, és rendbe szedjen.

Egy halk, és habozást követően elrebegett "köszönöm, Dean", és végleg magára marad. Egy picit szúrást érez a szívében, de mégis lassú mosoly ömlik szét az arcán, mert felfedezi a névjegyet, amit átcsúsztattak egész alul, amire apró gyöngy betűkkel ezt firkantották: hívj, és találkozzunk!

\---***---

The End  
08.22.2019. Thursday 21:53 (Castiel's Day) :)  
ötlet: 01.04.2019 Friday 22:49

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a fic - kérlek - használd a Kudos <3 gombot. Köszi. <3  
\---  
Érdekel mind a reptér, mind a glory hole AU témája, szóval valószínűleg alkotok még a témákban. És talán - mondom talán - ennek a kis ficnek is írok még további részt... valamikor. :)


End file.
